The present invention relates to a method of storing and transporting individual paper sheets which abut with faces thereof against each other to form an elongated staple of sheets, as well as to an arrangement for carrying out the method. In printing plants, especially in printing plants used for the production of newspapers, the problem arises to store printed paper sheets for certain time periods until the sheets are subjected to further operating steps. For storing the paper sheets the same may be palettized or as a staple surrounded by a bandage placed upon each other. The first solution requires expenditures for the necessary palettes, whereas the second solution requires expenditure for the band material, for tying the band material around a staple of sheets and for subsequently removing the band material again during further operational steps.